L'Evadé d'Azkaban
by Morgane d'Avalon
Summary: Maman, tu avais raison ! Sirius s'est échappé! Maman, non tu n'iras pas à la recherche de papa! " Sirius marié ? Oui et pas une fois mais deux ! Deux fils de 15 ans à Serpentard ! Apparemment, sa vie est un inextricable sac de noeud.


NDLR : Ca fait des années que j'invente des histoires sur Harry Potter ou d'autres mondes mais j'en ai publié très très peu; par peur de ne pas les continuer ou qu'elles ne vous plaisent pas. Pour la première fois, j'ai retravaillé mon texte plusieurs fois avant de le poster. Pour moi l'essentiel reste l'histoire aussi je m'excuse d'avance si ma syntaxe n'est pas parfaite, mais ces mots viennent du cœur. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

RE NLDR : Les personnages appartiennent tous à la grande JKR.

**PROLOGUE**

Juillet 1993,

Angleterre.

« - EVADE ! Ça c'est une drôle de nouvelle ! »

«- De quoi tu parles ? demanda sa mère en lui servant deux gaufres brûlantes.

James posa le journal face à sa mère pour qu'elle puisse lire la première page, la Gazette titrait : « Sirius Black s'évade. Le dangereux criminel s'est échappé d'Azkaban la nuit dernière ».

Une photo dudit fugitif le montrait tel qu'il était au moment de son non procès une douzaine d'années plus tôt : un homme enchainé, sale, hurlant, des yeux déments ; le portrait d'un tueur sans remords, le bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres…

« - Tu vois pour une fois que tu as raison. Papa a réussi à se sortir de là, » déclara le garçon, en dévorant sa gaufre au miel, d'un appétit féroce.

Sa mère blafarde resta silencieuse. Accablée plutôt que comblée par la nouvelle du siècle.

« - Cécilia doit être furax. Suis certain qu'Orion va rappliquer dès qu'il peut pour éviter sa mère, se dit il à voix haute tout en terminant son thé.

Sa mère se leva, tremblante et perdue.

- Excuse-moi, je reviens. Elle attrapa le journal et quitta leur salon, sans toutefois oublié l'éternel : Et tu débarrasses !

- mais Mam… L'ado n'insista pas. Quand on parlait de Sirius Black, elle devenait toujours étrange.

« Dès que j'ai fini cette corvée, j'appelle Orion, » se dit il en pensant à son demi-frère qui devait vivre la même chose ce matin. Quoique Tante Celia soit certainement plus calme…

* * *

-IL est hors de question que tu sortes ! C'est dangereux, tant que cet assassin ne sera pas retrouvé, je t'interdis de sortir seul du manoir, exigea Cecilia d'Armor, en élevant la voix contre son fils de 15 ans.

- Je ne vais pas me cloîtrer tout l'été ! répondit-il, aussi déterminé qu'elle.

Orion prit sa mère dans ses bras, afin de la rassurer. Cecilia posa la tête sur son torse. C'était la première fois que les rôles s'inversaient. Elle s'en rendait compte à présent, son fils devenait adulte.

-Ce n 'est pas à toi de me protéger, lui dit elle en prenant un peu de recul. Elle sécha ses larmes et le visage de Mme Black reprit le dessus.

- Et je vais faire le nécessaire pour quoi tu n'aies rien à craindre, continua t'elle. Tu me protègeras quand je serais vieille, et c'est encore loin, quoique tu en penses ; ajouta telle en souriant cette fois-ci, son rôle de femme forte reprenant le dessus.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant Mère ! Quand l'accepterez vous ? demanda t'il, blessé de ne pas être pris au sérieux, une fois de plus.

- Quand tu seras majeur ou marié.

Elle reprit sa place en bout de table, en silence.

-Qu'allez vous faire pour notre sécurité alors ? Insista Orion

-Ton grand- père va sûrement revenir, nous activerons les systèmes de défenses du domaine. Ensuite nous verrons.

Elle termina sa tasse de thé, qui devait être tiède à présent, au vu de la grimace qu'elle fit. Un moment de calme plana sur la table du petit déjeuner, qui ne dura guère, Orion demanda :

- Pensez vous qu'il viendra ici ?

-J'en doute. Aux dernières nouvelles, Sirius était fou, et ne semblait même pas se souvenir de l'existence de sa famille. Elle soupira, une ombre passa sur son visage. Cependant, je préfère prendre les devants si jamais il …

-Il vient ici, je le tue, annonça le jeune homme décidé.

-Pas la peine de devenir un assassin. Je refuse que tu t'abaisse à ça. Tu es un Black pas un vulgaire meurtrier, déclara t'elle, mettant fin à la discussion.

* * *

Aout 1993,

Angleterre.

Le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever. Il avait trouvé un abri incertain dans une grange à l'écart. S'il ne s'était pas trompé il approchait de Shrewsbury. Ses pas l'entrainaient par là, comme attirés. Pourtant il était en en fuite et perdu.

Il avait trouvé un journal daté du 15 aout. « Pas de nouvelles du fugitif. Les forces de l'ordre recherchent toujours Sirius Black. Evadé il y'a une quinzaine de jours. Cet homme est accusé du meurtre de 13 personnes. Jugé comme dangereux et fou, ne tentez pas de l'approcher. Mais prévenez la police, dès que vous êtes en sécurité. »

Fou. Oui, c'était sûr et certain.

Il avait pris deux minutes pour se regarder dans le miroir. Le visage d'ange de sa jeunesse s'était mué en visage d'âme en peine, ou de damné éternel, comme sur les peintures de Jérôme Bosch.

Décharné, il ne restait rien de l'athlète qu'il fut. Des cheveux longs, emmêlés à la barbe, des dents noires et ruinées, des yeux ombres, renfoncés, des griffes à la place des mains. Il se serait fait peur, s'il s'était croisé dans la rue.

Finalement voyager en chien était la seule solution. On pouvait avoir pitié d'un grand chien famélique pas du sous humain qu'il était devenu.

Il ne suivait qu'un seul but, sauver Harry. Il attraperait le traître et le tuerait, après il pourrait enfin trouver la paix.

Un soubresaut. Caché dans une meule de foin, l'évadé d'Azkaban remuait dans son sommeil. La chaleur de l'été l'enveloppait, réchauffant son corps. La paille le protégeait. Loin de la pierre humide de sa geôle, du vent qui hurle accompagné des cris des codétenus.

Loin, les vagues qui s'écrasaient au pied de la falaise.

Loin le froid du désespoir, des yeux sans fond des Détraqueurs.

Rien que le sommeil.

Tiens une lumière. C'est chaud. L'esprit Sirius en approcha. Quelqu'un le prit dans ses bras.

« - T'as rien à craindre, je suis là. On t'aime. »

Le rêve s'interrompit. Il chercha le chemin à plusieurs reprises, en vain. Son réveil avait un goût amer. Ce rêve était si… rassurant ? Tranquille ? Heureux peut être ?

Quelque chose, quelqu'un – Il devait la retrouver.

Tout s'effilochait, tandis qu'il s'éveillait totalement. Son obsession reprit le dessus.

-Harry, je dois protéger Harry. Je l'aurais, pour vous James, Lily.

Sirius reprit le chemin à quatre pattes.

Il passa une clôture. « Berringer », indiquait le nom dur la boîte aux lettres.

«- James, rentre il est tard, appela sa mère.

- Mais, maman, j'ai vu un chien, riposta l'adolescent pour se défendre.

- Et alors, c'est peut être celui du père Crown, haussa t'elle les épaules

- Non, trop gros, on aurait dit un poney. Tu sais comme le Sinistros de la mère Trelawney. Noire, grand et …

- Arrête James, on ne dit pas la mère Trelawney en parlant de son professeur.

- Toi, tu le fais bien !

- Je suis ta mère, et puis… Tu sais ce que disait ton père à propos des gros chiens noirs ? demanda t'elle en changeant de conversation pour ne pas se retrouver dans le mauvais rôle.

- Non

- Que ça pue ! Aller rentre donc. Et ne fais pas ce que je fais.

- Oui oui maman, acquiesça t'il, en sachant toutefois que même si sa mère essayait d'être stricte pour son bien ; elle restait une femme naturelle et cool.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : La haut

Le cours d'astronomie venait de se terminer, les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor quittaient la tour.

- Sirius tu te ramènes ? Le héla James, alors que les élèves quittaient la tour d'astronomie.

- Non, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Je vous rejoins.

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas parler ? Ca te ferait peut être du bien, insista t-il, inquiet par l'aspect taciturne que Sirius portait depuis quelques jours.

- Ouep, suis certain. File, sinon Remus va se pointer, et je vais avoir le droit à une thérapie gratuite, plaisanta t-il.

- Ok, mais tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, lui rappela son meilleur ami.

- Mais oui.

Dur de se débarrasser de Prongs. Il aurait dû prétexter un rancard, là il aurait eut la paix.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le télescope, dans deux semaines les maraudeurs iraient gambader sous la lune.

Les mains dans les poches, il monta sur les créneaux. Le papier froissé caressait sa main, il serra les poings. Une lettre reçue la veille, que son crétin de frère lui avait remise sans un mot.

L'enveloppe aux armes des Black avec l'écriture tarabiscotée de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir comme ça dans les couloirs entre deux cours.

Si sa chère mère lui écrivait, c'est que c'était capital, pour elle. D'autant qu'il ne faisait plus partie de la famille. Il avait trouve refuge chez les Potter, cet été après sa fugue. L'enveloppe était restée bien à sa place dans le livre de potion entre une potion laxative et une autre anti ver.

Il avait attendu minuit, l'heure de tous les drames pour lire la lettre.

« Sirius,

Tu as sans doute quitté le manoir cet été en exprimant ta colère et tes frustrations. Tu ne veux plus appartenir à ta famille, ni suivre ton chemin. Fais ce que tu veux.

Néanmoins n'oublie pas que tu t'es engagé personnellement auprès de Cécilia d'Armor. Vos fiançailles ont été célébré au début juillet et ton mariage aura lieu le 1 er juillet.

Regulus restera ton témoin, et sera son mari par procuration si tu n'es pas là.

Je connais ton sens de l'honneur et du devoir, si Gryffondor. Je compte donc sur toi. »

Sirius soupira.

Walburga Black avait le don de le détruire.

Il sortit sa bouteille de whisky et l'entama d'une traite.

« Elle m'annonce ça comme ça. Ton mariage sera célébré, que tu sois là ou pas. Elle s'en fout apparemment. Je devrais y aller pour voir, être témoin de son propre mariage, drôle d'idée. Mais marrante. Je devrais proposer aux potes de venir aussi, pour faire les pieds aux Black.

Mais ça me tue ! Mon frère, ce crapaud, mari par procuration ? Pourquoi pas son mari, tout bêtement. Après tout il en est fou.

Cecilia, quinze ans. Une gamine un brin effacée, une petite voix, deux yeux félins, et surtout choisie par ma mater. »

A première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était deux jours avant sa fugue.

Elle n'était pas la cause de sa fuite mais plutôt la goutte qui avait fait débordée le vase. La goutte de trop dans sa toute petite fiole de tolérance envers les conneries de sa mère.

N'empêche que c'est la première fois qu'il voyait sa mère moins guindée ou pincée envers un être humain. Cette Cecilia ressemblait sûrement à la fille qu'elle n'avait pas eut.

« J'ai commencé à penser à mon avenir, il y'a quelques temps.

Je veux devenir Auror. J'ai vu à quoi ressemblait la magie noire d'assez près chez mes propres parents. DU coup, je me farcis Servilo et Evans deux années de plus en potions. James va suivre ma voie. On va être Auror ensemble. Le faire renoncer à une carrière pro a été difficile.

Pourtant quand je vais faire carrière, James épousera Lili et fondera une famille, sans moi.

Remus va partir étudier pour devenir professeur, sans moi.

Et Peter ne sait pas, mais ce sera un avenir sans moi.

En fait quand je quitterais Poudlard, je serais seul. Ma famille, ma vraie famille, c'est les maraudeurs. Et lorsque nous serons diplômés, nous partirons chacun de notre côté.

Et moi, je n'ai pas envie d'être seul, j'ai pas envie d'être marié, j'ai pas envie de suivre le chemin que ma famille a tracé pour moi. Je ne veux plus être Sirius Black, je veux être moi, quand je saurais qui je veux être…

Un Sirius seul ça fait quoi ? Ca sombre dans la dépression, l'alcoolisme et ça meurt. De toute façon, la mort semble être une solution acceptable, pour échapper au sort que madame Mère me réserve.

Parce que même si je ne viens pas au mariage, elle trouvera un moyen de me le faire consommer, pour le bien de la famille. »

Il avait commencé à boire une demi-heure après le départ de ses camarades. C'était le laps de temps nécessaire pour être sûr qu'aucun des maraudeurs ne revienne le chercher.

La lettre froissée gisait en boule sur le sol. Il avait joué avec, cherchant une voie de secours, en vain.

La boule fripée c'était son monde, noir d'encre, une page raturée.

Tout ça finirait dans le vide.

Pourquoi ne pas faire le grand saut de suite, d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas connu pour sa patience, n'est ce pas ?

Bonne idée ! Sauf qu'il n'avait pas assez bu. Il ramassa sa boule de vie et frôla un truc. Un épais carnet rouge, couvert de graffitis « brouillon de vie » trainant au milieu d'une écriture simili gothique. Sirius ricana, brouillon, c'était bien le terme, tiens.

Il feuilleta un peu.

Curieux quand même que quelqu'un abandonne son journal ici. Intrigué et pas trop pressé de tester ses capacités de vol sans balai. Il s'installa confortablement dos contre les créneaux, sa bouteille de whisky pour lui tenir chaud.

Des brouillons de devoirs, des notes sur les élèves, des réflexions sur sa vie, voilà ce que Mandragora Napel écrivait.

« 1er septembre : Snape est un crétin, il prétend que Kerrel est une bécasse. Je lui aurais bien brisé le nez, si ces quatre idiots (pardon Lupin) de Gryffondor n'étaient arrivés. Comme d'habitude, ils sont venus l'emmerder.

7 septembre : Toujours la même chose, North me poursuit dans mon lit pour que je révise. C'est la faute de Black. A chaque fois qu'il a une meilleure note qu'elle, elle devient un bourreau.

Kerrel, tu me fais peur !

8 septembre : Journée pourri, merci Black

20 septembre : Black 'est fait plaqué. Bien fait pour lui. Dommage qu'il ait déjà trouvé une remplaçante.

26 septembre : 26° jour. Sirius le « seigneur de ces dame », en est à sa 3ième conquête. Si ça continue comme ça y'aura plus assez de filles de son âge avec le cœur entier. Du haut de ma tour, cachée derrière mon livre, je suis à l'abri. Et puis Black ne sort qu'avec les canons ou a la limite les jolies.

27 septembre : première réunion du club de lecture. Ahhh ! La voix de Remus lorsqu'il fait la lecture. Hélas je suis ce que je suis, je n'ai aucune chance ; ni avec lui ni avec quiconque d'ailleurs. J'ai plus qu'à me pendre.

2 octobre : C'était mon anniv'. Kerrel m'a offert une plume d'aigle. J'ai bien ri. Ça y'est je suis majeure. Mes parents ne le voient pas comme ça. Maman m'a envoyé une carte, et m'a reparlé de ce poste de secrétaire chez le notaire.

31 octobre : j'adore halloween, la tarte à la citrouille. Chaudron et Potiron est sorti. Et j'aime Kerrel, ma meilleure amie.

1 er novembre : Ne pas faire attention à la note de la veille, j'ai abusé de la Bièraubeurre. »

Sirius ne sut que penser de la vie de Meredith Berringer. En tout cas, il avait bien ri les pages sur Severus étaient pleines de caricatures ou de mots ironiques sur cette créature issu du compost.

Même si au final, elle avait l'air d'en pincer pour lui « cet être misérablement mystérieux qui doit cacher son véritable moi ». Tu parles, il ne cachait rien d'autre que le goût du mal.

Remus, autre garçon qui avait le droit à ses réflexions nocturnes.

« Une voix posée, délicate et pleine de force qu'on ne devinerait pas sous cette apparente fragilité. Mais avec Lupin, c'est qu'un jeu d'illusion, il cache son jeu. Je suis certaine qu'il dissimule quelque chose. » Va falloir que je surveille ça quand même, faudrait pas qu'elle se mette à fouiner.

Sirius rit durant toute la lecture. Cette Mandragora était amoureuse de Lupin, qu'elle prenait pour un héros romantique dissimulé derrière ses livres. Elle se trouvait laide et sans intérêt. Mais le détestait lui pour une obscure raison. Sa relation avec sa famille, c'était tellement haine- amour et fausse rébellion d'ado, que cela le rendait un peu jaloux.

Si les relations avec ses propres parents pouvaient être aussi normales…

Mais sa mère était obsédée par la famille, sa descendance et la tradition.

Quand à son père Orion Black, il était le grand absent de l'histoire. Entre une mère rigide et asentimentale et un père réfugié chez sa maîtresse, aucun des deux héritiers Black n'étaient très équilibrés.

Sirius avait envie d'être libérer, ne plus se soucier de l'avenir, ses responsabilités ou lui-même.

Et s'il prenait enfin son envol ? Il s'approcha des créneaux. Le vent soufflait, apportant l'odeur du printemps encore lointain. Ce serait si agréable de dormir dans un parterre de fleurs.

Et s'il osait ? Le bord était mince entre son pied et le vide. Le bruit de pas derrière son dos le fit prestement descendre. Il se rassit et reprit sa lecture en attendant de voir qui débarquait.

Meredith trouva son carnet où elle l'avait oublié, mais dans les mains de cet immonde Sirius-je-me-la-pète. Celui-ci avait l'air complètement absorbé dans la lecture de son brouillon de vie ou plutôt livre de la honte qu'il devenait sous ces yeux impies. Elle fit demi- tour pour ne pas avoir à affronter la situation quand la voix doucereuse de Black demanda :

- Tu me trouves vraiment sournois, Berringer ?

- Euh … elle se retourna face à son interlocuteur, prête à fuir.

- Alors Miss Serdaigle ? Réitéra t-il, les yeux à peine levés.

- Non seulement tu es sournois, orgueilleux et…

- Lâche toi tu n'auras peut être plus jamais l'occasion.

-T'es qu'un con, Black.

La jeune fille était devenue rouge de honte. C'est le genre de choses que l'on pensait sincèrement, que l'on écrivait peut être mais que l'on ne déclarait sûrement pas comme ça, de but en blanc. Sans raison et encore moins sur la demande de l'intéressé, qui d'ailleurs arborait le plus large sourire qu'elle ne lui ai vu depuis la rentrée.

- Au moins voilà quelque chose d'honnête. Ça te fera un bon article pour ta feuille de chou, commenta t-il

-Parce que tu crois que j'y raconte ma vie ? demanda t'elle, énervée.

- Non mais tu y donnes souvent ton avis.

-Oui mais ça c'est tout. Et toi ça t'apporte quoi tout ça ? demanda t'elle en montrant son journal.

-Oh rien. J'aime juste bouquiner. Au fait, ton brouillon d'astro est mal orienté.

- Tu m'énerves !

Meredith s'assit, fatiguée. Il était près de deux heures du matin et cet énergumène qui avait son journal dans ses mains. Il y'avait de quoi

-Tu pleures ? remarqua-t-il. Elle leva les yeux vers lui à sont tour.

- Non, renifla t-elle, je suis juste allergique aux crétins, c'est tout.

- Merci pour le crétin, répondit il en lui tendant un mouchoir.

- Tu vas en faire quoi de ça ? dit-elle en désignant son carnet abandonné, vidé de tous ces secrets.

- Rien. Fais en ce que tu veux. C'était très instructif, mais ça devient vite ennuyeux en fait.

- C'est ma vie, Black, soupira t'elle.

- je sais et je t'envie.

Sirius s'était rapproché du bord et regardait les étoiles. Meredith s'était relevée et repris son bien, qu'elle serrait contre elle comme si elle avait retrouvé son doudou.

Elle partait mais un frisson la fit se retourner : Sirius Black était debout sur le parapet, prêt à sauter.

- Dis pourquoi tu m'envies, Black ? Lui demanda t-elle pour le distraire de son intention.

- Hein ? Bah ta vie est simple. Tu te prends la tête sur des tas de devoirs chiants. Tu te demandes si Lupin sortira avec toi. Pourquoi Kerrel te prends pour amie ? T'as de la chance, la gâche pas. Et surtout que …

Il parlait, tout en jouant les équilibristes l'air insouciant.

- Et surtout ? reprit elle, le distrayant du vide.

- Tu n'as aucunes responsabilités. Tu es libre de ton destin et tu es aimé.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? C'est pas parce que dans mon pt 'in de journal…

- La lettre de ta mère, Berringer. Tu as beau crier que tu la déteste, c'est complètement faux.

La Serdaigle baissa les bras, vaincue.

-Je sais bien que mes parents m'aiment, Black. Je te comprends vraiment pas, Black. Tu as une vie cool. Tu as des amis, tu es bourré de tunes. Et t'es bien foutu, et puis t'es …

-L'héritier de la grande et ancienne maison des Black, dit il en écartant les bras comme s'il déclamait un texte.

Meredith paniqua. Sirius ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Elle inspira à fond pour se donner du courage. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un mot malheureux.

- Et tu ne veux pas descendre de là ? Elle s'approcha doucement.

- T'as peur que je saute, Citrouille ? lança-t-il

- Oui admit elle sans hésiter.

- Qu'est ce que ça te ferait si je tombais ? On se connait pas après tout !

Cette fille l'intriguait. Son journal était un vrai fouillis mais il y avait apprit des trucs qu'il aurait jamais soupçonné. Et là, elle s'inquiétait pour lui…

- T'es étrange, Citrouille. Alors ça ferait quoi à ton cerveau si ordonné de Serdaigle ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Je suppose que voir un camarade se suicider me traumatiserait, que je serais suivi par un psy, que je ferais un cauchemar, que je me poserais des tas de questions et que je finirais folle.

- Tout ça à cause de moi ? T'es très bizarre, nota t-il.

- Non, juste réaliste sur les conséquences, répondit elle, posément.

- Ah, à ce point ? Sirius s'était assis, pensif. Mais ce sera pas ta faute, en fait. En plus ce serait pas un suicide. J'ai juste envie d'apprendre à voler, lança t-il faussement joyeux.

-T'es cinglé, Black. Tu as un balai pour ça, au pire tu te métamorphose en oiseau. T'es plutôt doué dans cette matière non ?

- Bof, tu sais pas plus que ça, se contenta t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

- Tu veux mourir Sirius ?

-Non je ne crois pas. Je veux juste savoir ce que ça fait d'être soi même. Tu vois pas seulement un bon parti, un étalon ou je ne sais pas moi de la marchandise

- Pourtant tu es toi avec Potter et les autres ?

- Ouep, je crois. Mais là, j'ai envie de tout poser, pour voir… se lâcha t-il

-Si tu penses pas à toi où à la pauvre fille qui va assister à ta mort - pense au moins à Potter.

-Ouais t'as peut être raison ?

Ils se posèrent tous les deux sur le sol, un peu à l'abri du vent. Meredith était rassurée, pour le moment même s'il était gris, il semblait avoir renoncé à ses projets.

-Tiens bois un coup ça me ferait plaisir, proposa t-il en lui tendant sa bouteille.

-Au point où on en est.

Meredith attrapa le flacon et en but trois gorgées, avant de devenir rouge flammée.

- Et beh ! Tu as une bonne descente, mine de rien. La dernière que j'ai essayé de faire boire, à tremper ses lèvres et à faillit faire un coma éthylique commenta t-il en riant.

- C'est que tu connais pas mon oncle. Il fait de la gnôle. Alors je m'entraîne, dit-elle en se tapant le torse.

- Tu avales mais tu tiens pas, l'embêtait il.

- Que je te dise, monsieur Black ! Commença-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, je m'entraîne, c'est bien pour ça que je tiens pas. Et à deux heures du matin, moi je te le dis. Blurps. J'avales pas

-Mais, j'ai jamais dit que …

-Je le sais. Que t'es bêteuh !

- Mais c'est que les Berringer savent plaisanter …

- Bah vi ! Même les Serdaigle rigolent, on joue bien au Quidditch.

- Tout le monde joue au Quidditch, Meredith

- FAUX ! Remus n'y joue pas, Rogue n'y joue pas et Dumbledore. Mais ce serait hyper drôle...

Ils continuèrent à papoter de banalités, tout en vidant la bouteille. Sirius se rapprocha d'elle et ils s'emmitouflèrent sous leurs capes pour s'abriter du froid. Sirius bailla, rejoint par sa compagne. Il posa sa tête contre elle , elle l'enlaça.

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils s'endormirent en haut de la tour d'astronomie, veillés par les étoiles.

Voilà c'est terminé pour ce soir, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Suite au prochaine épisode : La st Valentin à Pré au lard


End file.
